


【盾冬】milk or me 吧唧生贺 ABO PWP一发完

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于把我在心里酝酿很久的污脑洞写出来了！</p><p>这是一个集结了对白发盾，吧唧的奶，队长的玩球技术有执着的girl的全部萌点的一篇肉...</p><p>警告：血清失效梗，孕期发情，产乳，详细的玩球描写，轻微性癖，粗俗的语言描写，不适者慎入。</p><p>CP：老当益壮的白发盾X软甜的Omega小妻子吧唧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】milk or me 吧唧生贺 ABO PWP一发完

背景：

血清失效后，Steve带着他的Omega妻子Bucky回了布鲁克林养老，而在Bucky怀着他的第四个孩子的时候，突然在孕期莫名其妙的发情了。。。

正文

“唔...Steve...疼...轻一点...”  
此时的Bucky发丝凌乱，眼神中满是迷茫的情欲，他咬着嘴唇，强挺着热潮带来的一阵阵的快感。  
就在今天早上，他突然发情了，让人觉得奇怪的是，他还怀着身孕。  
足有六个月的小腹已经大的很明显了，他只好仰躺在床上，尽量不压迫自己的肚子。  
“Bucky，你再忍忍，不弄出来的话，孩子生下来以后你会更疼的。”Steve正满头大汗的跪在Bucky身上，两只手不停的揉捏着他明显涨大的双乳。  
此时的Bucky浑身散发着甜腻的信息素，让Steve强行隐忍着快要爆发的欲望。

由于频繁的怀孕，让Bucky得了信息素紊乱症，需要Steve不断帮助他调节才能恢复。  
症状带来的最明显表现就是无规律的发情和强烈的第二性征发育。  
接连不断的哺乳让Bucky的双乳习惯性的分泌乳汁，他之前的几个孩子已经断了奶，无法释放的乳汁积蓄在双乳里涨的发疼，只好让Steve帮他挤出来。

“行了Steve...别管它了，我好难受...”Bucky可怜兮兮的哀求着他的alpha，他还发着情，正全身赤裸的躺在他的alpha身下，可男人只关心他胸前的两团...  
“Bucky，不行，医生说必须要全部挤出来才能做，你再忍一下。”Steve喘着粗气，他同样也难受的厉害，硬挺的阴茎时不时磨蹭着Bucky细嫩的大腿。  
看着心爱的Omega，Steve控制不住的吞了吞口水。  
现在的Bucky像一颗熟透的苹果，红润，甜美，浑身都散发着甜蜜的香气。  
他的双乳沉甸甸的坠在Steve的手心里，任由男人揉捏。  
长期被吮吸的乳头一直红肿着，敏感的不行，稍微碰一下就酸麻的厉害。  
Steve只好五指并拢着拖住两只乳球，用大拇指在乳缝间来回的搓动，尽量不去碰Bucky的敏感的乳头。  
可即便如此，Bucky还是呻吟着哭泣起来。  
“好难受...Steve...”Bucky呜咽着，肉团里似乎有股液体，随着Steve的动作在涌动着，可就是不肯流出来，涨的他又疼又麻...  
“这样好点了吗？”Steve吸了口气，抓着晃动的乳球加大力度揉动起来，红肿的乳头从指缝间挤出来，随着Steve的动作来回摇动着。  
Bucky的双乳已经大的握不住了，不像当初Steve能一手掌控的大小。  
“不...不行...”Bucky哼唧着，Steve的大手又温暖又有力，揉的他又舒服又羞耻，可是还不够，他还想要...  
“Steve...稍...稍微吸一下...”Bucky害羞的恳求着，胀痛的乳头热辣辣的难受，他需要更深入的排解。  
Steve把两个乳球聚拢起来，低下头慢慢的舔弄，他熟知这具身体喜欢什么样的力度什么样的动作，埋着头耐心的挑逗。  
肿胀的乳头被Steve含入嘴里的一瞬间，Bucky便舒服的仰起脖子，由于他大着肚子不方便起身，只好抱着男人的肩膀来缓解着舒服到极致的快感。  
火热的乳头在湿润的口腔中来回的嘬弄，让Bucky浑身都像麻痹了一般舒爽，后穴不自觉的开合着，流出大量的淫水，几乎要浸湿了身下的床单。  
他微微睁开眼睛，看着Steve银白色的头顶正埋在他的胸脯里，卖力的舔弄着，他便不由自主的抱住了男人的肩膀。  
苍老的Steve更让Bucky发狂，即使鬓角如霜白，眼角爬上了细微的皱纹，男人的身体却依然如年轻时那帮充满压迫感和爆发力，满足着Bucky一切的欲望。  
“好像出来一点了。”Steve低声嘟囔了一句，抓着Bucky的乳球挤了挤，白色的液体顺着乳头流出来一点，沿着胸脯的弧度滑下去，Steve赶忙去舔，Bucky却羞得说不出话来。  
“可以了吧...你先插进来嘛...”Bucky双颊通红的央求，即使他已经给Steve生了三个孩子，在性事上还是羞于开口。  
Steve在他的股间摸了一把，果然已经湿得不成样子。大着肚子的Bucky只能仰躺着被操，他尽量分开双腿，让自己的alpha方便进入。  
Bucky毕竟怀着孕，急于发泄的Steve还是要考虑他的身体状况，即使他们经常在孕期做爱，Steve也不会急急忙忙的插进去，而是现在Bucky湿热的穴口磨蹭一会儿，再慢慢往里顶。  
“嗯...啊...”这样慢条斯理的被进入对Bucky来说实在太痛苦了，忍不住呜咽起来。  
Steve的额角满是汗水，他也忍到了极限，将Bucky面对面抱了个满怀，便一狠心把整根都插了进去。  
整根没入的一瞬间，身体被撑开的满足让Bucky的双乳兴奋的喷出了乳汁，白色的液体流满了他的胸脯，贴着男人壮硕的胸肌磨蹭着。  
“啊...啊...Steve...好舒服...”Bucky无意识的哭起来，信息素如山洪暴发一般席卷了他的小小的卧室。  
“Bucky...我的Bucky...你怎么还是这么紧...”Steve呢喃着爱语，不断吻着Bucky的脖子，下体开始大力的倒干起来，他眯着眼睛，咬牙切齿一般像要把他的Omega给操坏了一般。  
爆发的快感几乎让Steve失去理智，Bucky依然年轻甜美的肉体让他发狂，他看起来不年轻了，爱人却一如往昔般俊美。  
Steve在患得患失中操着自己大着肚子的Omega，心中既满足又失落，恨不得让Bucky全身都充满自己的信息素的味道，永远都离不开自己。  
Bucky的肚子正贴着男人的腹肌，两个乳球也被Steve抓的变了形，怀着孕还要被丈夫脔干的事实让Bucky又羞又爽，他抱着男人的脖子哭叫个不停，两腿大张着夹着Steve的腰，不断被抽插的后穴失了禁一般喷涌着淫水，随着巨大的阴茎狠狠的插入而溅了出来。  
“Bucky，别夹得那么紧，乖...”Steve穿着粗气，拍了拍Bucky的被操的乱晃的屁股，他知道他的Omega要高潮了，每次Bucky高潮都会夹住自己的阴茎，好像是Omega的本能一般。  
可这次他不能射在Bucky的肚子里，毕竟Bucky还怀着孕，他在帮助自己的Omega排解信息素，哪还能再射进去一些。  
“嗯...不...不...我想要...”Bucky胡言乱语的哀求着，下体剧烈的收缩着，喷涌出高潮的淫水。  
Steve及时拔了出来，他的阴茎还硬着，看着Bucky因为快感而涣散的眼神和微张着喘息的嘴巴，本就没有发泄的Steve此时又硬了几分。  
他小心翼翼的跨过Bucky的肩膀，将硬挺粗壮的阴茎塞进了那诱人的湿润口腔。  
粗大的肉棍散发着猛烈的荷尔蒙味儿，被操晕了的Bucky几乎毫不犹豫的张口含住，贪婪的吮吸起来。  
Steve皱紧眉头，在Bucky甜蜜的嘴巴里轻轻抽动着，好几次都差点捅到Bucky的嗓子眼。  
可Bucky爱死了Steve火热的信息素味儿，一边吮吸，喉咙一边涌动着吞咽。  
他的嘴巴被塞得鼓鼓的，还要可怜兮兮的抬眼迷恋的看着他深爱的男人。  
终于无法忍受这致命的快感，Steve捧着Bucky的脸抽出阴茎，猛的射了出来，白浊的液体弄得Bucky满脸都是。  
Bucky咳嗽了几下，可怜兮兮的抬眼看了看Steve。  
“宝贝，你真棒...”Steve陶醉的夸奖着他的Omega，抓着Bucky一边的乳球揉动了两下，把沾满精液的阴茎埋在他的双乳间蹭了蹭。  
“舒服点了吗？”Steve躺下来，侧过身抱着Bucky，吻了吻他的嘴唇。  
此时的Bucky满身都是精液和乳汁，看起来又甜又放荡。  
Bucky害羞的摸了摸自己的肚子，小声说：“Steve...那个，还有点疼...”  
Steve笑了，宠爱的看着自己的Omega，连眼角的皱纹都随着他眯起的眼睛而加深了。  
“来，你躺好，我再帮你揉揉...”Steve温柔的说着，一边吻着Bucky，一边摸上了他浑圆的乳球。

全文 完


End file.
